Fiery Fling or Scorching Scandal
by NaruLover53
Summary: A burning hot day can often lead to shedding the most suffocating thing of all, morals. And maybe some clothing to boot. One-Shot YamatoxSakura, (Rated M) Contains Lemons!
**With the lingering grasp of winter finally coming to its end. I thought it was only appropriate to welcome in the warmer days to come with a scorching hot fic! Of my favorite couple of course!**

 **Thanks for the support my fellow Yamato &Sakura lovers! Like all my other works this is Rated 'M" So you know, you've been warned.**

 **So grab a cold drink and unwind. Cheers!**

* * *

 _ **Fiery Fling or Scorching Scandal**_

"Its too damn hot!" Sakura exhaustedly shouted making the thin walls of her almost suffocating apartment seem to shake.

She laid on the hard surface of her living room floor in her sweat drenched transparent white tank top and overly tight black spandex shorts. Trying, desperately to imagine cool climates and happy far away places from this burning hell hole!

This had to be by far the hottest day in living memory for the leaf village. Ironically, also the day her air conditioner decided to die and leave her defenseless against the onslaught of scorching heat!

She had done everything humanly possible to cool herself down. Stripping out of her normal clothing was the first logical idea seeing as she lived alone and had no missions issued to make her leave her apartment.

The second had been to take a cold shower, but that had only worked for so long. Since she didn't want to prune her skin away, she had been forced to abandon the cold spray.

Now here she was, in her third and what seemed like her most desperate option.

Laying on her apartment floor sprawled out leaving only her legs to be propped up on the couch tucked to her rear. While she stared up defeated at the ceiling fan blades going round and round endlessly.

The widows were open and the door leading to her top floor apartment wide for anyone to enter. But it did nothing. Because, of course. There was absolutely no breeze!

Sakura whined loudly in misery.

Was this what hell was like? Because if so, she might actually want to start abiding her conscience a little more just to avoid this fate!

Sakura would have dwelled more on the subject had the slow steady sound of footsteps approaching her doorway not brought her spiraling back to hard reality.

Certain she was now sealed to her wooden floor thanks to the sweat glistening from her overly exposed body she minorly adjusted to peer at the doorway. A familiar pair of standard shinobi sandals the first thing coming into view at the threshold of her apartment.

"Um Sakura? I-Is this a bad time?" A husky and clearly surprised voice asked from the other side of the threshold.

Sakura cocked her head just slightly higher to see the person who had unintentionally intruded on her and her miserable state.

A pair of charcoal black eyes and a stainless metallic frame fitting leaf headband the first thing she immediately recognized.

"Yamato?" Sakura blinked.

Sure enough it was the wood user himself. Standing rigidly and surprisingly fully dressed at her doorway, long sleeved sweater fitted and all.

Sakura blinked her jade eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Was Yamato really wearing his olive colored vest and thick navy sweats in this weather? Was the man immune to heat?

"What are you doing here?" She asked still to amazed at Yamato's apparent resilience to ask anything else.

"Lady Tsunade sent me. You, um apparently have a report she needs?" Yamato stammered while clearing his throat.

He understood that he was indeed standing on the small concrete porch leading into Sakura's home and a persons home was there sanctuary. But, had she always been…for lack of a better term 'inviting'?

After all she basically had little to nothing on, and every possible means to enter her home was wide open!

Not that she had anything to be ashamed of. Yamato had known Sakura for years now and had obviously watched her mature into a stunningly beautiful woman with a body to kill for, but he would be lying if he ever suspected he would be the one to walk in on her like this.

"I sent it with Ino earlier today." Sakura sighed tiredly returning to stare at the fan above her head going round and round.

"Oh." Yamato nodded appreciatively. That should be his hint to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around." He waved over his shoulder.

"Yamato wait!" Sakura shouted forcing herself upright and ignoring the ripping sting that she felt from peeling herself off the floor so suddenly.

Yamato paused mid-step.

"You don't happen to know anything about air conditioners do you?" She asked optimistically.

The wood user felt a darken brow raise in suspicion.

Sakura could practically feel the look of hope as it flood her emerald eyes. Maybe this day was salvageable after all?

* * *

Tiredly Sakura moaned as she rolled the icy sweat of her plastic water bottle over the long column of her neck. Feeling the melted ice inside freeze her dampen skin on contact.

She sat legs crossed and cotton candy colored hair pinned high in a messy bun as she watched Yamato's flatten legs wriggle and adjust in front of her.

The upper half of the wood users body hidden from sight as he was currently laying tucked inside her hallway wall's grate leading to the central cooling unit.

It honestly hadn't taken much convincing to get Yamato to 'take a look' at her current housing problem. And now she understood why. Surprisingly the S-ranked ninja seemed to know quite a bit about the subject.

After all he had been laying out in front of her for the past several hours while she sat at his side handing whatever tool from the iron box at his side to him.

And here Sakura thought the day she had received such and absurd gift she would never find use for such 'manly' items. Well. In this instance she was happy to be proved wrong.

"Damn it." She heard Yamato mumble under his breath from inside the grate.

It hadn't been the first time she had heard him swear under his breathe. It seemed like a normal function working on something so obviously complicated.

Sakura smiled to herself. She had dealt with it quite a few times while in medical training.

It actually seemed kind of ironic. Here she was one of the leafs top medical ninja's capable of thoroughly understanding the human nervous system, but she could fix an air conditioner.

The sound of Yamato grunting snapped her from her thoughts as she watched the wood user slide himself down out of the wall until his now blackened stained face and hands were revealed.

Obviously it hadn't been pretty in there.

Though it was kind of reassuring to know she wasn't a giant cry baby seeing as the unbearable heat had eventually taken its toll on Yamato as well. It had only been thirty minutes or so before the first few layers of his clothing slowly began to shed away.

Now all he wore was his sweats and a very tight fitting under armor navy shirt that revealed his well defined arms and cupped the bottom of his chin.

It was honestly kind of attractive. His tan skin glossed with sweat, his unruly bronze hair spiked more so than normal and his black ashy colored hands a sign of hard work and effort.

Even his headband had obscured his way so much he had saw fit to remove it.

"So what's the verdict?" Sakura asked optimistically while handing Yamato the bottle of water she had been using to cool herself down with.

Yamato took it gratefully before chugging the icy brew down.

He wiped the back of his forearm across his forehead causing the blacken dust to smear but Sakura didn't point it out only smiled appreciatively for all he had endured.

"Sorry to say. I don't think its going to pull through." Yamato sighed defeated. He had tried every trick he had been fortunate to learn from his years of experience in the shinobi world. But sadly he was no electrician.

Sakura bowed her head with a whine of disappointment.

"Thanks for trying." She breathed. At least he had taken the time to try.

Yamato's naturally dark eyes softened. He couldn't deny the sense of guilt radiating its way through him. Now Sakura's wardrobe didn't seem so far fetched after spending a few hours inside her overly suffocating apartment he had been tempted to strip down to the bare minimals himself.

"You couldn't stay with someone until it gets repaired?" Yamato asked hating the idea of leaving Sakura to wait it out in this blistering weather.

"I don't want to impose on anyone." Sakura admitted. Besides, everyone she knew who could possibly invite them into their homes were in committed relationships and she honestly didn't feel like having that rubbed in her face daily.

Given her past history, it was just to annoying to watch.

It looked like she would just have to tough it out.

"Sakura-" Yamato began. Secretly he was more than willing to open his home to the pink haired kunochi. She could stay at his place while he took up residence in a motel for a few days, but he didn't want to blatantly state that out loud for fear of looking like he had a secret agenda.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sakura jilted upright spinning from the wood user before he had the chance to verbalize further.

She returned in a matter of seconds holding a long colorful popsicle in each hand.

"I was saving these. But I better enjoy them before the refrigerator decides to crap out. Consider it a thank you." Sakura smiled handing Yamato the neon colored ice sickle.

The wood user took the treat a little timidly but gripped hold of the wooden stick between his index and thumb tightly as he watched Sakura take a seat as his side.

The reddish colored frozen treat already molded innocently between her lips.

Yamato looked away shamefully. His matured mind secretly beginning to take him to erotic places he really didn't want to go.

Sakura was beautiful. Absolutely no mistaking that. But she was his subordinate, his former student. A friend. There were just some boundaries that weren't meant to be crossed.

Yamato grimaced inwardly. Maybe it was his recent dry spell in the realm of passion that was causing this gnawing feeling of unintentional lust to root itself inside his otherwise more composed self.

He had after all been away from the village for some time on recent missions that hadn't exactly been the romantic sort. In all honestly he never had time for a relationship. A quick fling now and again sure, and more one night stands then he could count.

But that same old song and dance was beginning to lose its tune.

Either way. He wasn't looking to add Sakura to the count.

Yamato swallowed hard. Maybe it was time for him to go.

"Sakura-" The wood user began nervously.

Instantly the pink haired kuniochi turned half eaten popsicle in mouth and all to eye the now slightly tensed jaw shinobi at her side, interrupting him mid sentence at the sight.

" _Posicle-mealing_." She mumbled incoherently behind her frozen now redden lips.

"Come again?" Yamato asked unable to decipher what the doe eyed woman at his side had just slurred.

Sakura retracted the now sloshly pop sickle with a wet pop the sound making Yamato's pants feel suddenly tighter.

"You're popsicles melting." Sakura smiled amusement clear on her playful expression as she eyed the now sticky droplets of sugar beginning to trickle down Yamato's fingers and knuckles.

The Anbu member eyed his now secreting treat in surprise. He hadn't even noticed how coated his hand was becoming from the untouched treat!

Unthinking besides on the mess he was drastically creating he stuffed the frozen dessert into his mouth in one bite instantly regretting the decision from cold sting that followed.

Coughing all the while he downed the still half formed ice sickle until only the soaked and slightly tinted wooden stick remained pinched between his sticky fingers.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Here was a ninja who was capable of killing a man with a single throw of his kunai, and yet he couldn't handle one little ice-cream.

Yamato forced himself to recover what little dignity he could clearing his throat ignoring the still frosty sting that lingered on his tongue and teeth.

"S-Sorry." He coughed apologetically holding his now still juice coated fingertips out awkwardly unsure of how to rid himself of the melted sugar juice without simply wiping it away on his cloths.

Sakura smiled in response.

"Has anyone ever told you? You're kinda cute when your embarrassed." Sakura complimented. It was rare to see any side of Yamato other than his extreme seriousness and occasional teasing of Naruto.

It was appealing.

Still thinking of the entire situation as nothing but a laughable experience Sakura leaned forward cupping Yamato's stained hand in her own.

Lifting his off colored palm to the valley of her cleavage where her other hand bunched together the almost transparent fabric of her t-shirt using it as a rag to begin wiping away the gooey stickiness that remained on her ex-mentors hand.

Yamato felt his jaw flex with strain at the actual feeling of Sakura's flesh being so close to his own, able to actually feel the heat radiate off her sleek skin.

The rising of her thin garment allowing him an even more in depth look down her shirt where the full mounds of her breast were almost completely exposed.

Then as unintentional as it might have been both Yamato and Sakura felt the effect of her innocent gesture when ever so briefly Yamato's fingertip grazed the harden pearl of her nipple.

Sakura's widen jade eyes met with Yamato's charcoal black orbs and the flood gates of what had been unknowingly building between them burst apart!

His lips were on hers in a hard fiery kiss, nipping and sucking and stealing the breath from her lungs as he savored the sweet taste of the cherry popsicle still staining her tongue.

Sakura gasped and that was all Yamato needed to slip his tongue deeper into her sweet cavern. After the initial shock faded Sakura was groaning into his mouth feeling his still slightly cool tongue begin to battle against her own.

W-Was this real? Sakura's frenzied mind was now reeling from the shock of what was currently happening! She had known Yamato for years, she had fought and bled beside him. He was a comrade. A mentor. Were they crossing some kind of line?

The feeling of her lips, so soft and cool the way she was allowing him to explore her mouth was dizzying. Blurring his usually sharpen sort of mind.

It felt like he had forgotten how breathe becoming so easily lost in her. It wasn't until the need for oxygen became to great to ignore did he partially regain his senses.

Jerking his head to the side breaking the kiss with a hard inhale.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Yamato panted, his breathless tone lacking the sincerity he originally intended.

What was happening to him? He couldn't possibly be this desperate for the opposite sex that he was basically pawing his former student!?

He swallowed his disbelief forcefully meeting Sakura's newly clouded jade eyes. Partially stunned at the absolutely cloudy haze that glassed over her usually exuberant orbs.

Afraid Yamato could basically see the unwilling desire beginning to build inside her Sakura forcefully tore her eyes away.

She didn't know what to say. What to think. Things were happening to fast!

"I should go-" Yamato began apologetically. Gods above he would never live this down!

But the moment Yamato adjusted to attempt to climb to his feet Sakura's hand impossibly quickly gripped hold of his wrist causing him to freeze.

He turned to her half expecting her to have recovered enough of her senses to tear into him for daring to lay a finger on her. But instead her silent response partially shocked the ANBU member

Her pearl teeth sunk into her lower pouted lip as if weighing her options, her wide and exuberant jade eyes glimmering with what looked like utter temptation.

Sakura felt in the pit of her stomach that this situation wasn't exactly right. Yamato, was her tutor. Ex-tutor to be precise. One of her sensei's best friend. And a little on the mature side for her usual taste in men.

But whither it was the heat or the undeniable urge beginning to gnaw at her from the inside only one thought out weighed all the others racing through her mind.

"Screw it." Sakura breathed.

In an instant Sakura's hand weaved its way into Yamato's bronze hair forcefully pulling him to her. Their lips connected again and this time, there was no stopping what was coming.

"Sakura," Yamato whispered against her lips as the all to skillful kunoichi managed to wriggle her way into his lap. All the while struggling to recall why exactly this seemed like a bad idea.

Yamato scattered hot lingering kisses over the column of her neck while she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue.

Fumbling blinding by the feeling of him against her Sakura's fingers entangled on the loose strings of his navy sweats.

The breath Yamato hadn't realized he had been holding in came out in hard rasp as he felt her reach under the band of his pants to grasp him

Her touch was scorching! The way her emerald eyes fixed down on him and how sensuously delicious her lips looked when parted causing his own body to spike to her exact radiating heat! His blood was boiling and it all began to rush to his groin as she tugged him free from the confines of his sweats.

Yamato felt a refusal burn his tongue but he didn't dare let it out. His reluctance fueled from one lingering thought that this was in some way wrong! Sure they were both consenting adults, but it had not always been so!

Sakura, this sex goddess currently straddling him had once been a moody teenager placed under his charge. A teenager he had watched mature in almost a guardian sort of way. It seemed so…taboo.

Grasping him in hand Sakura unaware of her ex-captains hesitation began guiding him towards her entrance, her face so close to his own their noses grazed over one another's.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had sex, and honestly she hadn't noticed how badly her body had missed the opposite sex until right at this point.

Not even bothering to maneuver out of her skimpy shorts and non existent panties she felt the blunt head of his cock slide through her silken folds.

Yamato swore against Sakura's sweat damp skin. She gripped him like a vice, and every single thought of restraint was burned away instantly with the almost indescribable feeling of her molten paradise!

Sakura throw her head back in sheer delight as she sank down on him in one swift stroke, taking his impressive length to the very hilt. Her jade eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of being so deliciously filled, her hands coming to rest on his hard chest.

Hardly giving her body time to grow accustom to this blissful intrusion she started to ride, bouncing up and down on his length at a frenzied pace. All the while using his chest as her only form of leverage.

"Oh! Yamato!" She moaned fixating on him with her dark gaze. Her now emerald hue eyes smoldering with a hazy lust as she bucked against him hard and fast!

Yamato was helpless to do anything but endure the barrage of mind searing stimulation, groaning her name through gritted teeth. It became apparent all to quickly she didn't believe in taking things slow. Usually the wood user prided himself on excellent self control but the way she was slamming her hips down onto him. Impaling herself on his length over and over was proving to god damn much!

Gripping onto Sakura's bouncing hips for dear life Yamato tired to forcibly still her.

"Sakura, urgh, slow down-" He rasped against her almost drowned out by her sheer cries of ecstasy.

"G-Gonna come," Was her broken reply fighting against his hold to continue her brutal ministration.

The Anbu member could barely believe she was already so close to the edge after such a short time, but he could already feel her tightening further around him, her velvet walls squeezing him in a blindingly pleasurable way!

If this continued she was going to drag him right along with her! Now Yamato was a lot of things, but a minute man he was not! And he was dammed if he was going to sit here and let this pink haired medic turn him into one!

Using what strength he could muster and with an almost animalistic growl Yamato was shoving the impatient medic backwards.

Hauling her roughly with her still impaled on him to the floor. Sakura squeaked as the cool floor made contact with her sweat dampened skin as Yamato hovered over her hungrily.

His ink black eyes like two burning coals engulfed in the flames her and her brash behavior had ignited.

She opened her mouth to speak but was instantly silenced by his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Sakura tried to keep up as he kissed her wildly, as if he intended to eat her alive.

Yamato moved his hands from her hips to her ass squeezing roughly and when the need for oxygen began to ache in her chest Sakura tore her lips away.

"Y-Yamato?" She whimpered a little intimidated on how he was now handling her. Obviously she had pushed him a little far, and now it was his turn to get even!

The bronze haired ninja gripped her soft globes callously as he smirked down at her.

"You should've slowed down." Yamato whispered wolfishly.

What that, he slammed into her as hard and deep as he could go, finally attending to his body's needs. He pulled back his so far that he almost slipped out of her before ramming into her again!

Sakura came almost immediately.

His incredibly rough domination paired with the pleasure she had built up while riding him sent ripples of heat throughout her body so fiercely intense that her vision blacked out as she clawed the hard flooring of her apartment. Her throat becoming raw and dry as she screamed his name into the void of the hallway!

Yamato watched her buck wildly beneath him. She hadn't lasted long at all, he could feel the hot gush of her fluids against him deep within her, and the contraction of her feminine muscles around him

Seeing her head thrown back, screaming his name nearly made him lose himself but the fought to hold on. After basically dominating his senses with her overzealous riding, he wanted to play with her just a while longer.

Slowing down his pace he watched the spot where his body joined hers. In this position her most intimate parts were clear for him see and he found the view of himself slipping in and out of her hairless sex incredibly captivating!

"Yamato," Sakura panted, having come down from her orgasmic high only to realize he still hadn't stopped. His deep hard strokes setting fire to her all over again, and she knew the orgasm she had just experienced wouldn't be the last if he kept this up!

Sakura wiggled beneath him, trying to push him deeper inside herself. Yamato gripped her hips tightly and held her still and slowed his thrusts even more earning him a frustrated moan from the woman beneath him.

"Are you always this impatient?" He whispered against the soft lobe of her ear while still moving inside her.

Through the dizzying sensation of him pumping into her, Sakura smiled between hard moans. Her coy little gesture the only response Yamato required to know he was right.

"Thought so." He smirked as he gripped her hips again and pulled her down roughly onto his length.

Sakura's head found the crock of Yamato's neck muffling her no doubt ear piercing cries as he began to pound into her once more. He was driving into her so deep, so hard, so incredibly rough like a wild animal. It aroused her to no end and she was once again, instantly on the edge.

Yamato's eyes squeezed shut as he pumped his hips against her as fast as he could go. He was gripping her hips so impossibly hard he was sure she would have bruises if he didn't release her soon.

Everything was just maddening! The way she screamed for him, the slick feeling of her damp skin against his own as he drove into her. The open confines of her home knowing any one could walk in at anytime and discover to of them locked against one another. And knowing full well neither of them gave a damn! It was an aphrodisiac in itself!

Sakura clawed Yamato's back as the first waves of her second orgasm began to tear through her! She shuddered violently as her inner muscles contracted over and over her vision blurring into a barrage of unrealistic colors before in one hard flash it all went black!

Feeling his will finally break Yamato felt the hot gush of his essence spill inside the wet hold of Sakura's vice like sex, erupting in several spurts until he utterly ran dry!

Exhausted they both collapsed to the floor, Yamato only having enough strength to roll over to the side as to not crush the completely spent woman now panting at his side.

For a few moments neither of them said anything, only a laid there trying to collect their heavy breath and dealing with the barrage of heat now assaulting them.

Turing towards one another Sakura stared at Yamato's sweat riddled brow, while he watched her chest rise up and down in labored breaths. Both knowing instantly the perfect way to express what had just happened between them.

"It's too damn hot!" They both shouted in unison.

Sakura giggled lightly at the condition she had rendered the both of them too. Yamato sharing her humor as he chuckled lowly.

Well, so much for taboo.

* * *

 **Short and sweet, but aren't most things? Thanks for reading, much love!**


End file.
